1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to tufted carpets and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When tufted carpet is made, the pile-forming yarns are tufted into a single substrate, known as the primary backing layer, which may typically be of jute, woven or non-woven polypropylene, a combination of polypropylene and nylon, or other suitable materials. Tufting is carried out from the rear side of the primary backing layer, so that the yarn tufts form loops at this rear side. Afterwards the tufts are locked in place by one of several known methods, for example the hot-melt system involving the application of pre-melted resins, lattices or polyurethane coatings over the rear side of the primary backing layer.